This invention relates to drill bits, specifically drill bit assemblies for use in oil, gas and geothermal drilling. More particularly, the invention relates to cutting elements in rotary drag bits comprised of a carbide substrate with a non-planar interface and an abrasion resistant layer of superhard material affixed thereto using a high-pressure high-temperature (HPHT) press apparatus. Such cutting elements typically comprise a superhard material layer or layers formed under high temperature and pressure conditions, usually in a press apparatus designed to create such conditions, cemented to a carbide substrate containing a metal binder or catalyst such as cobalt. A cutting element or insert is normally fabricated by placing a cemented carbide substrate into a container or cartridge with a layer of diamond crystals or grains loaded into the cartridge adjacent one face of the substrate. A number of such cartridges are typically loaded into a reaction cell and placed in the HPHT apparatus. The substrates and adjacent diamond crystal layers are then compressed under HPHT conditions which promotes a sintering of the diamond grains to form the polycrystalline diamond structure. As a result, the diamond grains become mutually bonded to form a diamond layer over the substrate interface. The diamond layer is also bonded to the substrate interface.
Such cutting elements are often subjected to intense forces, torques, vibration, high temperatures and temperature differentials during operation. As a result, stresses within the structure may begin to form. Drag bits for example may exhibit stresses aggravated by drilling anomalies during well boring operations such as bit whirl or bounce often resulting in spalling, delamination or fracture of the superhard abrasive layer or the substrate thereby reducing or eliminating the cutting elements efficacy and decreasing overall drill bit wear life. The superhard material layer of a cutting element sometimes delaminates from the carbide substrate after the sintering process as well as during percussive and abrasive use. Damage typically found in drag bits may be a result of shear failures, although non-shear modes of failure are not uncommon. The interface between the superhard material layer and substrate is particularly susceptible to non-shear failure modes due to inherent residual stresses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,503 to Pessier et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an array of chisel-shaped cutting elements mounted to the face of a fixed cutter bit, each cutting element has a crest and an axis which is inclined relative to the borehole bottom. The chisel-shaped cutting elements may be arranged on a selected portion of the bit, such as the center of the bit, or across the entire cutting surface. In addition, the crest on the cutting elements may be oriented generally parallel or perpendicular to the borehole bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,054 to Portwood et al., which is herein incorporated by reference fir all that it contains, discloses a cutter element that balances maximum gage-keeping capabilities with minimal tensile stress induced damage to the cutter elements is disclosed. The cutter elements of the present invention have a nonsymmetrical shape and may include a more aggressive cutting profile than conventional cutter elements. In one embodiment, a cutter element is configured such that the inside angle at which its leading face intersects the wear face is less than the inside angle at which its trailing face intersects the wear face. This can also be accomplished by providing the cutter element with a relieved wear face. In another embodiment of the invention, the surfaces of the present cutter element are curvilinear and the transitions between the leading and trailing faces and the gage face are rounded, or contoured. In this embodiment, the leading transition is made sharper than the trailing transition by configuring it such that the leading transition has a smaller radius of curvature than the radius of curvature of the trailing transition. In another embodiment, the cutter element has a chamfered trailing edge such that the leading transition of the cutter element is sharper than its trailing transition. In another embodiment, the cutter element has a chamfered or contoured trailing edge in combination with a canted wear face. In still another embodiment, the cutter element includes a positive rake angle on its leading edge.